villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raymond Cocteau
Dr. Raymond Cocteau is the secondary antagonist in the 1993 film Demolition Man. He was portrayed by the late 'Sir Nigel Hawthorne. ' History Years after Sgt. John Spartan and Simon Phoenix are frozen, Dr. Cocteau (who is one of the same people who built the CryoPrison) creates what he believes to be the perfect society where crime is a virtually non-existent, and paternalistic society that forbids anything deemed unhealthy, including fatty foods and sexual intercourse. Even cursing is illegal: in one of the film's running gags, characters (typically Spartan) incur a fine each time he or she swears. Also tobacco products and alcohol are illegal. All part of his personal dream he then calls the "Cocteau Plan". With this plan, he's able to began what became San Angeles, a clean and pacific version of what used to be the city of L.A. in California as well. Spartan and Huxley face Phoenix at a museum, as both officer and criminal realized that would be the only place in the pacified society where lethal weapons still exist. As Phoenix escapes, he encounters Dr. Cocteau and threatens to kill him, but finds that he is physically unable to do so. Dr. Cocteau suggests that Phoenix kill Edgar Friendly, the leader of a resistance force called the Scraps that refuses to accept Cocteau's society, and agrees to release other prisoners from CryoPrison to help him. Spartan and Huxley check Phoenix's rehabilitation program and find that he had been "rehabilitated" with training in a number of violent skills and access codes (while Spartan was rehabilitated as a seamstress). Huxley procures a video from a museum security camera which captured Phoenix's encounter with Dr. Cocteau, and though the audio is undecipherable, Spartan is suspicious when he sees that Phoenix had plenty of time to kill Cocteau. Upon confronting Cocteau, an arrest warrant is placed on Spartan. Despite this, Spartan is able to convince Huxley to help him hunt for Phoenix in the subterranean passages where Edgar Friendly's resistance force lives. When Spartan encounters the resistance force, he learns they are refugees who have refused to give up their way of life as required by Dr. Cocteau's utopia and have been forced to live in the wastelands of old Los Angeles. Spartan deduces that during his CryoPrison stay Phoenix was given a mental block that prevents him from killing Dr. Cocteau and fed the suggestion to kill Friendly. This would eliminate the last resistance to the Cocteau regime, something that the pacifist San Angeles Police Department is incapable of doing. Phoenix and his gang attempt to kill both Spartan and Friendly, but Friendly has retained his combat skills, and the two of them and Huxley drive them off. Edgar Friendly and the armed scraps have presumably defeated two of Simon Phoenix’s minions. John Spartan and Lenina Huxley drive off 2 more of Simon Phoenix’s gang members after they kill Raymond Cocteau and throw his body in the fire as Lenina Huxley knocks out one goon and kills the one that pulls a knife just as she and John Spartan are as well going after Raymond Cocteau. Phoenix returns to Dr. Cocteau with his gang and, unable to harm Cocteau himself due to his rehabilitation, orders his men to kill him instead. Cocteau is then shot to death and his corpse is thrown on the fire. Phoenix then sends his goons after Lenina Huxley and John Spartan. Phoenix even called Cocteau an evil Mr. Rogers before he ordered the foolish passimist's death. Just before Lenina Huxley and John Spartan discover Dr. Raymond Cocteau dead as they go after him and Simon Phoenix with the cryo-cons still free. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan defeat members of Simon Phoenix’s gang. They burst in the office with Lenina Huxley aiming the stun baton and John Spartan aiming the revolver for 5 seconds at the spot of the office that the 2 other cryo-con henchmen of Simon Phoenix vanished like magic as the dead body of Raymond Cocteau is burned up with his precious Cocteau Plan. Gallery ImagesCAVJFPVX.jpg Trivia *According to a cut-out scene there's a holo projector in the cryo-prison playing a video image of him and John Spartan shoots the thing just before killing newer henchmen and fighting that goon played by Jesse Ventura who did the work for Simon Phoenix in killing Dr. Raymond Cocteau. Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Fascists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains